


без смерти в конце.

by lykretsiya



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykretsiya/pseuds/lykretsiya
Summary: сейчас вообще-то совсем не до этого, если честно, и это бесит.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 9





	без смерти в конце.

Когда Гриммджо выходит из открытого Йоруичи портала, Ичиго забывает, с какой целью они вообще воюют с квинси, потому что Гриммджо — это буквально катастрофа. К счастью, с момента их последней встречи Гриммджо надевает под куртку майку, и Ичиго не приходится мучительно краснеть и прятать взгляд.

Гриммджо говорит:

— Давно не виделись, Куросаки, — и ухмыляется совершенно по-кошачьи.

У Ичиго подкашиваются ноги, потому что ухмыляться _так_ — это против правил, даже если правила есть только у неё в голове. Ичиго не отвечает, потому что забывает. Йоруичи как-то подозрительно довольно улыбается, и Ичиго никогда не хочет знать, о чём она думает в тот момент.

Когда позже Ичиго остаётся с Гриммджо наедине, её колотит мелкой дрожью. За полтора года Гриммджо почти не меняется, разве что начинает немного по-другому укладывать волосы, но даже это едва заметное изменение приводит Ичиго одновременно в восторг и в ужас хотя бы по той причине, что она действительно замечает.

— Ты сменила прикид, Куросаки. Миленько.

У Ичиго горят уши, она благодарит полумрак за то, что Гриммджо этого не видит — или делает вид, что не видит. Она же почти что кошка — буквально. В горле у Ичиго пересыхает, поэтому перед ответом приходится прокашляться.

— Ты тоже. В прошлую нашу встречу в этой форме на тебе было меньше одежды.

Это не должно было звучать _так_ , правда, и Ичиго действительно не видит даже намёка на пошлость, пока Гриммджо не начинает смеяться. Смех, как и голос, у Гриммджо хриплый. Ичиго чувствует себя атакованной, хотя даже не может разобрать выражение её лица.

Гриммджо подходит ближе и кладёт руку Ичиго на плечо, всё ещё пытаясь успокоиться, и её ладонь настолько горячая, что не спасает даже несколько слоёв одежды. Ичиго дёргает плечом, но Гриммджо не убирает руку.

— Ты принимаешь желаемое за действительное, но в целом мне нравится ход твоих мыслей.

О, конечно, ей нравится, ведь с Ичиго за всю жизнь не флиртовали столько, сколько это делает Гриммджо за одну только последнюю их битву. У Ичиго теперь фетиш на рычание, и это одна из тех вещей, в которых признаваться волнительно и стыдно одновременно.

Гриммджо скользит ладонью по плечу Ичиго до локтя, сминая ткань формы. Ичиго совершенно по-лесбийски паникует и не может двинуться с места ни на миллиметр; и уж тем более — не может попросить её так не делать, потому что на самом деле она просто раздавлена и едва сдерживает нервную улыбку.

Ичиго не может толком объяснить, каким именно образом её пальцы так сильно впиваются в пиджак Гриммджо, хотя её вообще-то никто и не спрашивает. Гриммджо выглядит почти удивлённой, но даже так — довольной до неприличия, пусть даже для того, чтобы разобрать отразившиеся на её лице эмоции, приходится наклониться к ней настолько близко, что у Ичиго колени подкашиваются.

Ичиго вообще-то всё ещё в подростковом возрасте, поэтому термин 'подростковая влюблённость' звучит неуместно, так как другой влюблённости у Ичиго пока что и не было, тем не менее — это именно она. И Ичиго даже не смущает их разница в возрасте, равная примерно паре столетий, что, в принципе, не так уж много, учитывая тот факт, что большую часть своего существования Гриммджо находится в форме едва ли разумного Пустого со звериной мордой.

Ичиго не уверена, что всё именно так, как она себе представляет, но не хочет спрашивать, чтобы не перечеркнуть все свои догадки и додумки, делающие ситуацию чуть менее странной и неправильной, чем она есть на самом деле.

— Такое ощущение, что меня ты боишься больше, чем весь Ванденрейх вместе взятый. У тебя буквально поджилки трясутся.

Хорошо, ладно, они решат всю эту нелепость с Яхве, его шилом в заднице и всем остальным и больше никогда не увидятся, разойдясь по разным мирам. Это ничего, зато у Ичиго перестанут так сильно потеть ладони, а в голове прояснится.

Сейчас вообще-то совсем не до этого, если честно, и это бесит.

— Это другое, — Ичиго сглатывает, с трудом отпуская пиджак Гриммджо. Делает шаг назад. — В Ванденрейхе я ни в кого не влюблена, так что трястись ни перед кем из них не собираюсь.

Гриммджо не отвечает, и Ичиго решает, что с неё на сегодня хватит впечатлений. Не то чтобы дышать становится свободнее, но по крайней мере Ичиго сберегает себя от совсем уж нелепых и неуместных признаний на полпути к могиле, которые отпечатались бы в её сознании жгучим стыдом на долгие годы.

Ичиго делает глубокий вдох, жмурится. Выдыхает. Разворачивается спиной к Гриммджо.

— Думаю, нам пора.

Даже сейчас Ичиго испытывает трудности в распознавании духовной силы, и если примерное направление определить ещё может, то расстояние, находясь в относительной близости, это всё ещё проблема. То, что Гриммджо находится прямо за её спиной, Ичиго понимает только в тот момент, когда руки Гриммджо проскальзывают под её руками.

— Невежливо, знаешь ли, вываливать на кого-то такие новости, а потом просто уходить, — слегка раздражённо тянет Гриммджо. — Такое обычно в конце говорят, а не в начале, могла бы и подождать.

Ичиго смешно.

— Ты любишь драму?

Гриммджо делает четверть шага вперёд и кладёт подбородок Ичиго на плечо.

— Имею право. Для сохранения драматичности, кстати, мы сейчас должны поцеловаться, а в конце одна из нас должна умереть.

Ичиго разворачивается в руках Гриммджо, почти сталкиваясь с ней нос к носу.

— Можно без смерти в конце?

Гриммджо строит очень серьёзную мину, кивает самой себе несколько раз, словно приняв решение, и вместо ответа касается губ Ичиго своими.

Хорошо, осталось просто не умереть, что в принципе входит и в изначальный план.


End file.
